1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport and sliding device for surfboards comprising a guided stream of water influencing the surfboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The previous state of the art ranges from surfboards which are used on natural water waves to those used on artificially created water waves wherein large amounts of water flow over artificial molded pieces, involving a large expenditure of energy. In case of these artificial water waves suitable for surfing, the agitated water film must be very thick so that, when set on edge, the surfboard does not glide off on the molded surface located underneath. Furthermore, flexible plastic webs capable of being rolled up and comprising a lateral water supply or water-filled rib-like formations, over which the water flows down in the form of cascades, are known. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,117 to Lochtefeld, issued Mar. 28, 1995, a device for water sliding—also using surfboards—is known, wherein water flows over an inclined artificial surface.